


Winter Wonderland

by confab_nocturni



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-17 21:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13085715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confab_nocturni/pseuds/confab_nocturni
Summary: Lucy claims to prefer spending the holidays in the tropics enjoying sun and sand, but Kara finds out they both love fun in the snow.





	Winter Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

  * For [potatosurveillance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/potatosurveillance/gifts).



> The prompts from potatosurveillance were: "What the hell is going on here?" and/or "Come get me." If you squint you can sort of see both of them in there. 
> 
> This story turned out fairly different than the idea I started out with, but the bones are still there. Hopefully it still makes sense and you like it.

"Alex. I'm fine." 

Anyone other than Alex would have let that be the last word. "Kara, you've been working non-stop for two weeks now. Between your day job and Supergirl, when was the last time you slept for more than a couple hours a night?" 

They're in Alex's office after Supergirl's latest assist to the NCFD.

"You know I don't need as much sleep as everyone else. And look," Kara spread her arms wide inviting  
inspection, "Not a scratch on me."

Alex is unimpressed. "This isn't just about your physical health. You need to take a break, or better yet a  
vacation."

"Really? When was the last time you took a vacation? And, what am I supposed to do? Sit around enjoying the view while I can hear people in trouble, people that I can help?"

"Kara, it's not your responsibility to help every single..."

"Uh, guys?" Winn leans around the door that had been left ajar. He looks reluctant to interrupt, but Kara can see something flashing red on his tablet and as the door swings wider, they both see James hovering behind Winn. 

Kara's posture straightens and her focus sharpens as she shifts into Supergirl mode. 

"What's wrong?" she asks.

James answers, "It might be nothing, but I'm worried about Lucy. You know how she goes on her annual 'Holidays in the Tropics' vacation?"

Everyone nods. Kara says, "Why would you travel at Christmas time and not go somewhere with snow?" Alex jabs her with an elbow for interrupting.

James continues, "A tropical storm hit Fiji yesterday. The storm wasn't too bad, but I haven't been able to get a hold of Lucy since. Winn hasn't been able to track her phone, either."

"What about her implanted tracker?" says Alex.

"She had it removed when she transferred out of the DEO," Winn says. "Now here's the weird part: she never checked into her hotel in Fiji and her credit card was last used in Idaho."

"You traced her card!"  
"Want me to check it out?"

Winn looks defensive and answers Alex, "What else was I supposed to check? I didn't see what she bought, just where. So, it's not really snooping?" Alex's hand comes up to smack the back of his head. 

James replies to Kara's offer, "Would you mind checking it out. I don't want to disrupt her vacation or anything. I'd just feel better knowing she's alright."

The tell tale whoosh of air rushing into the space vacated at super speed is his only answer.

* * * * *

Kara is somewhere over Utah by the time she remembers that a) Idaho is kind of a big place, even at her pace and b) J'onn had said she wasn't allowed to break the sound barrier over land any more. She taps her earpiece, "Alex, you there?" 

"You are in so much trouble."

"Come on, Alex. You know this is important."

"Not what I meant. J'onn heard the boom. He's wants to talk to you when you get back." Kara can hear the smile in her sister's voice.

"Any way you can talk him down before then?"

Alex laughs, "Not a chance." 

Kara's sigh is lost in the wind. "Fine. Could you at least ask Winn for a hint on where I should start looking?"

 

"Huh, I think he did say something about a location just after left. It's too bad we didn't have time for the SOP pre-mission briefing."

"Ok, ok, I get it! I messed up. I'm sorry. Now, what did Winn say?"

"The credit card was used in Ketchum, Idaho at Albertsons. That's as close as I can get you."

"I'll take it. Thanks, Alex!"

* * * * * 

Sunset over the Sawtooth Mountains is sudden, beautiful, and over a lot sooner than Kara expected. She's grateful that the cold doesn't effect her much and mentally braces for a long night of searching for Lucy hoping that it's not just some creep that stole her credit card info. Only the relatively sparse population makes the task feel manageable. Kara floats up above the town, realizing the darkness keeps her from being conspicuous. She slowly relaxes the control she holds on her senses and widens the range of her perception seeking any hint of Lucy.

Just before dawn she finds it.

* * * * * 

Lucy juggles her skis and keys while trying to get the door to her cabin closed and locked. She turns around and lets out a little scream and drops the skis. "Shit! Kara! What the hell is going on? Oh my God, who died? Is Lois ok? Is it my Dad?"

"They're fine! Everyone is fine. We were worried about you! A cyclone hit Fiji! And, we couldn't find you and then we thought someone stole your credit card!" Kara takes a deep, calming breath and adds, "I'm glad you're ok. I'll get going now so you can enjoy your vacation." 

"I, you, what? No, you can't just drop out of the sky like that and then leave!" Lucy sits on the porch to recover her bearings.

"You want me to stay?" 

"The least you can do is give me a lift up the mountain in return for scaring the crap out of me, Supergirl. Maybe I'll get an extra run in today."

"Oh, just let me check in with Alex and I'm all yours."

* * * * *  
Lucy has never been heli-skiing, but she's certain 'super'-skiing is way better. Kara sets Lucy on a ridge 

overlooking pristine powder. Lucy had been wanting to try this run since her arrival, but wasn't sure it was  
accessible. She lowers her goggles and looks back to Kara with a grin, "Last one down buys the first round back in National City!"

Kara takes precious seconds to register that someone actually challenged her to a race. She can't remember the last time someone wanted to race even after they know her secret. She is so going to win.

Kara catches up to Lucy in no time and keeps pace just long enough for Lucy to know she's there before speeding ahead to build a snowman at the bottom of the run. She's just adding a pine cone nose when Lucy arrives throwing up a giant plume of snow. Kara and the snowman are plastered and Lucy's laughter fills the air. 

"Double or nothing?"  
* * * * *  
Lucy owes Kara three and half drinks by the time the light starts to fade. (Lucy claims Kara cheated on the second run, but won't say how. So, they split that round). They get back to the cabin as the first stars appear in the sky. 

"Do you want to stay for dinner?" Lucy asks. "And maybe the first of the drinks I owe you?"

"I couldn't, no, it's your vacation."

"Kara, it's late and I don't want to eat alone tonight. You're not ruining my vacation."  
* * * * *  
Dinner is simple, spaghetti and garlic bread, a good red wine. Kara is surprised to feel sleepy. Lucy notices Kara's eyes drooping and says, "I'll get you something to sleep in. Unless you're hiding some pyjamas under that super suit?"

"No, but I can just sleep on the couch or the air even. My cape is decent blanket. Winn thought of everything when he made this thing." Kara realizes she's rambling and makes an effort to stop herself.

"If you want to, that's fine, but the bed is big enough and I don't mind sharing if you don't."

Kara takes moment and realizes that the day has been one of the best she's had in months, thanks to Lucy, and she doesn't want it to end. "I don't mind."

Lucy's smile convinces Kara she's made the right decision.  
* * * * *  
Kara wakes slowly, reluctant to move from the warm cocoon of sleep. As she stretches, she realizes that it is more than sleep warming her. There is an arm wrapped across her ribs where her borrowed t-shirt has ridden up and Lucy is snug against her side, head resting between Kara's shoulder and neck. Kara's arm rests along Lucy's back, holding her close. She had forgotten, or tried to forget, how good Lucy smells. There is no avoiding it now, though. Kara's movement wakes Lucy before Kara can overthink.

"Morning," Lucy says and tightens her arm around Kara.

"Morning." Kara strokes her hand along Lucy's back could almost swear Lucy hums in response. "I," Kara clears her throat, "I, um, had a really good time yesterday. Do you think maybe we could try something like this again, maybe when you get back from vacation?"

"I'd like that," Lucy says. Her eyes still closed and showing no intention of moving from Kara's side. "I'd like it if you could stay another day here, too." 

"Alex was just saying I need a vacation. So, I guess I can stay one more day," Kara says. 

"Good," says Lucy, "I can show you the hot spring out back."

"But, I didn't bring a bathing suit."

Kara can feel Lucy's grin against her shoulder. "Neither did I."


End file.
